


A Midnight Encounter

by cassacain



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Harley Quinn spots Huntress and decides to strike up a conversation.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Helena Bertinelli
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	A Midnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of Harley's "You're cool" line from the trailer...I literally can not wait for this movie at this point!!! 
> 
> This is kind of just a drabble of how I think their dynamic might end up being in the movie.

“Damn,” Harley grinned. She was staring Huntress down, who stood across the room from her, bow in hand. “I expected talk, dark, and boring, but instead I got you. You’re…actually kinda cool.”

Huntress scowled, keeping her bow pointed at Harley. “I don’t trust clowns.”

“Probably a good move,” Harley nodded, twisting the mallet propped on her shoulder. “I hear they’re vicious.” Her upper lip curled in a snarl. Huntress narrowed her eyes further.

“Oh, come on!” Harley exploded, mirthfully. “I’m not gonna hurt ya. So let’s just try to get along.” She surged forward, throwing an arm around Huntress’ shoulder, who flinched but lowered her crossbow enough to allow it.

“Why would I ever get along with you?” Huntress growled. Normally, she would put a bolt through a known villain’s chest, but Harley was being strangely friendly. She knew it was dangerous to trust, and yet she was tempted to anyway. She could always kill her later if she turned out to be bad news.

“Well, a little girl-to-girl secret, I’ve been dating the Joker and I think…maybe it was a bad idea.”

“Maybe?” Huntress scoffed.

Harley giggled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now. Listen, so, now that puddin’ and I have called it quits, I think it might be time to turn over a new leaf. Maybe…find someone new?”

Huntress frowned. “That has nothing to do with me.”

“It could if you wanted it to,” Harley replied with a wink, making Huntress blush and knock her arm off her shoulders.

“Take me seriously, clown,” Huntress growled.

“Oh, I’d like to take you alright! Take you out on a date. You’re just my type.”

Huntress flushed. She was unsure of how to deal with being blatantly flirted with by Harley Quinn when she seemed to also—maybe—be sporting some kind of drug high. Huntress frowned and leaned a little bit closer in to try to inspect Harley, to which Harley grinned and threw her arms around her, yanking her close and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

“Mwah!” Harley yelled, letting Huntress go. Huntress stumbled away and aimed the crossbow at the center of Harley’s chest again.

“You’re high, Harley,” Huntress accused.

“High on life,” Harley winked, twirling a few strands of her pigtail. Huntress rolled her eyes, lowering her crossbow.

“Go home, Quinn,” Huntress answered, turning her back on Harley to head off.

“Hate to watch ‘em go, love to watch ‘em leave,” Harley grinned to herself, appreciating the view.


End file.
